Falling
by WeaslyIsMyKing
Summary: It had all started with a fall. Literally. That one fall is setting events in motion that Lily Evans is dreading. That fall is the catalyst for what everyone knew would eventually happen- her fall for James Potter.
1. The Fall, Literally

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Wish I did, but don't. Wait... Except Evey and Charlotte. I do own them. But nothing else. Nada. Zilch.

**Summary:** Lily Evans has fallen. Literally. Will a simple fall prove the catalyst to events that she's been dreading? James Potter hopes so.

_**

* * *

**_

Falling

**By WeaslyIsMyKing**

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: A Fall, Literally

* * *

It all started with a fall. Naturally, it ended with one as well.

Lily Evans stood precariously perched atop a rather tall ladder in the Gryffindor common room, hanging Christmas ornaments on an even taller fir tree. She slowly inhaled the pine scent - it was one of her favorites. That, mixed with the equally intoxicating scent of the crackling fire, brought Lily to a sigh. There had been few times in these past six years that she had felt as at peace as she did right now.

All around her, Lily saw the tell-tale signs of Christmas' arrival. The hushed tones of those in the common room revealed a sense of secrecy that indicated event planning, gift ideas, and general contentment. On top of the wonderful smell of winter, pine trees, and smoke, Lily loved the sense of Christmas. Everyone was happy, kind, and giving. Not that she didn't enjoy her share of chaos. But sometimes it was good to relax, something she rarely did. It was hard keeping the top marks, and even harder to beat James Potter.

Speak of the devil.

Enter the Marauders-- Exit Peaceful feeling.

Lily sighed. Not the nice, peaceful sigh she'd just let out. Oh, no. This was a Shit - the - Maruaders - are - here sort of a sigh. Seven years with the likes of them had been enough. And sure, she and her best friends, Evey and Charlotte, hung out with them all the time, and were actually quite good friends the Marauders. But enough was enough. THEY were the chaos that entered her life. It was fun chaos, the kind that always made you want more, but Lily also loved avoiding the chaos. Especially when the chaos escalated into a prank on the Slytherins, resulting in dention for all of them. The girls somehow managed to always be there at the instant the boys decided to intiate their pranks. Lily often wondered if the boys planned it like that.

As a rule, they irked her, those boys. Lily liked quiet and they were loud. She like the inside, they wanted out. She studied, they rarely cracked open a book. She wanted good marks, James and Sirius, at least, got them without trying. As a whole, they were an irritating lot.

However, judging the Marauders as a whole was unfair. Peter Pettigrew was sweet, soft, and generally unobtrusive. He merely followed, never instigated, and never led. And Remus Lupin was brilliant. Quiet, but brilliant. He was also uncannily insightful, and always ready to lend a hand.

Sirius Black was another matter entirely. He was loud, obnoxious, and considered himself God's gift to women. Well, actually, he was sexy has hell. So, Lily supposed, it was alright for him to think that. He had floppy brown hair that he was forever sweeping out of his laughing gray eyes. He was the instigator of ninety percent of every single prank the Marauders had ever pulled off. He frequently called Professor McGonagall "Minnie," and every time she heard him utter the nickname, she gave him detention (which was at least once a week). He didn't care what others thought, and that was what attracted the girls to him. It didn't help that he could charm the socks right off of Voldemort, if he wanted to, either.

James Potter, though, was another matter entirely. And it was because of James Potter that Lily Evans fell. Well, not his fault directly. But if he hadn't been there, she would have remained atop her ladder.

Typical Peter, he'd left the portrait hole wide open. In a mad contest to see who could then make it back to the portrait hole to close it (the boys had made it across the room by the time before anyone had noticed), they took no notice of her, and thus, the ladder. And Peter, in his joy at winning the contest (such an occurance was rare), walked right into it.

Everything proceeded extraordinarily quickly after that. Unable to keep her balance, Lily let out a small cry, and toppled off the ladder. Right into the arms of James Potter, who had immediately rushed past the astonished Peter, who was so shocked, he was unable to move. Even though she disliked him immensely (or felt something akin to that), she had to admire his reflexes. And for the next few seconds, that was all she thought of.

_Potter is really fast._ Lily thought. _Must be all that Quidditch practice._

Slowly, she shook her head, ridding herself of the slight shock. It wasn't every day a girl had the chance to fall off of a ladder.

"Let go, Potter," Lily growled, fully recovering her faculties, and realizing just who it was holding her.

He was unfazed. "Merely assisting you, Evans. Thought you might be greatful. I've just saved you from breaking a bone, or possibly, one of Peter's."

"I'm SO sure there was no ulterior motive here for you, Potter," Lily snapped.

Still unfazed, and now smirking, James replied, "Not initially. But now that you mention it, now seems an excellent time to ask you out."

"And what," Lily sighed, annoyed now, "do you think my answer will be?"

"Yes?" he said hopefully.

"Be realistic, Potter."

"A 'no,' then?" he said, slightly crestfallen.

"And it's not subject to change. I don't like you. You didn't used to like me. Not going to change. Now. Put. Me. Down." Lily said through gritted teeth.

He let her slide from his arms, savoring the moment, since it was likely to never happen again.

"Now," she continued, reverting back to usual cool, Head Girl, authoritative tone, "if the lot of you are finished with my attempted murder, I have to finish decorating."

With that, she turned, righted her ladder, and once again climbed to the top, apparently unfazed by the tumble she had taken moments before.

_

* * *

_

Across the room, where the Maruaders have once agian settled.

* * *

"What do you reckon is her issue?" Sirius asked. "She generally likes us. Well, not you Prongs, but she doesn't hate us. What brought on the ice queen?"

"Could have to do with the fact that I've picked up the habit of asking her out again," James muttered, wishing that he had let her fall. If he'd let her fall, he wouldn't have annoyed her. If he'd let her fall, he wouldn't have asked her out. If he'd have let her fall... he would have hated himself, because he wouldn't have had the chance to have her in his arms.

"Prongs," Remus said, obviously unhappy, "we talked about this. If you do that she'll never - "

"I know, Moony!" James interrupted. "But I can't help it. I've done well for the last year, and she STILL hates me."

"You know," Peter interjected, "I don't think she hates you."

This caused the remaining three Marauders to whirl on him.

"What do you mean, Wormtail?" Sirius asked. "She hasn't changed at all. She gets along with all of us but Jamie here."

Wormtail, overjoyed with his sudden entrance into the middle of the discussion, replied, "She doesn't yell anymore."

"That's it?" Remus asked.

"That's all there has to be. Remember when he used to _really_ set her off? You could hear them yelling from the Quidditch pitch. She never yells anymore. She just resigns herself to saying no when he asks her out."

"Meaning...?" James asked.

"She says no because she can't bring herself to say yes. She can't undo the past two years of saying no, so she doesn't. She just... changed her mind about you, I think." Peter, looking quite pleased with himself with this assessment, settled himself back into his chair and continued reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

"You know," Remus started, "she really hasn't yelled in a while. I think Petey's right. She might not like you James, but she doesn't hate you anymore."

Pleased with this news, James added, "Well, then. I think it's time we start my plan of attack. Tonight. Just... not while she's in the room."

The boys agreed, and went about their own busines- Sirius proceed to flirt with Andie Bell, a pretty sixth year; Remus and Peter continued to read; James brooded.

He couldn't remember when he didn't love Lily. The feeling had always been there, and now, the feeling was right up there with the necessity to breath. She was beautiful; her curly red hair fell to the middle of her back, her porcelain skin was flawless, her cheeks flushed pink when she was cold. And her eyes? Bright green, they sparked when she was angry (usually at him), sparkled when she laughed, and shone when she knew she was right. She always had answer for everything. She could be a downright cow when she felt she needed to use her authority. She always had to have the last word. She was cranky in the morning, and on more than one occassion, had spent a sleepless night in the common room. She rarely admitted she was wrong. And she hated (or at least strongly disliked) him. Despite all that, he'd fallen for her. Over the years it had become increasingly worse, most notably after that incident with Snape in fifth year.

And he knew, no matter what plan of action he was going to take, she wouldn't like it. But at this point, it was a risk he was willing to take.

_

* * *

_

In the girls' dormitory, an hour or so after the incident, and after Lily finished decorating.

* * *

"You know Lily," Charlotte said pointedly, "most girls would ENJOY being in the arms with the dashing James Potter."

"And you know Charlotte," Lily replied, just as pointedly, "that I didn't. He asked me out again! I wish he'd just stop! We could be friends if he'd just... get over it."

"Now Lily, you know that will never happen," Evey added. "He's completely in love with you. Always has been. You can't undo seven years."

"Come on. We're too young to be in love. In real love, anyhow. James is just mad that I'm the only girl who still tells him 'no.'"

"Lily!" Evey said exasperatedly. "You know that's not it. The boy is positively head over heels for you. Give him a break. Or I'll take him." She giggled.

"Please take him Evey, or I'm bound to kill him. He did SO well last year. Why he suddenly thinks it's alright to relapse is beyond me."

"Evey's right, Lily. Give James a break. Just because you're too stubborn to see how great he is, doesn't mean you have to berate him every single time he asks you out," Charlotte added.

Lily rolled off of her bed, and sat down on Charlotte's with a plunk. "Listen to me Char. There is NOTHING I find attractive about a prat who thinks he owns the earth and thinks that we should worship the ground he walks on. Or a Quidditch player who wants me because I'm the only one who's said no. I'm fairly sure Potter fits these descriptions on all counts."

"Lily, James is none of those things. He used to be, but he's changed a lot. Just like you have. You don't yell at him anymore, and he doesn't attempt to publicly humiliate you into going out with him. Neither of you are fourteen anymore. If you weren't so stubborn, you'd see that," Evey said as she also slid off of her bed and sat down on Charlotte's.

"Tell you what Evey," Lily appeased, "I'll try very hard to be less stubborn, if you'll consider Remus."

Evey blushed scarlet, and muttered something along the lines of, "Fine."

"And Charlotte--"

"I'm not doing anything, Lil. You already got Evey-- better your own social life before you try to better mine," Charlotte replied sagely.

"Ugh! Fine."

With that, Lily and Evey retreated to their own beds, and the three settled in to sleep.

Two hours later though, Lily was still awake, staring up at the canopy over her bed and listening to the soothing sound of Charlotte's breathing and Evey's occasional snore.

And then there was James Potter, she thought. The last of the Marauders. James Potter had jet black that he constantly ran a hand through, making it more unruly than it already was. He was nearly as tall as Sirius, though his height seemed less daunting than the other's. He was well- built, but lean, so that you knew that he was strong (Lily thought of the way he had effortlessly caught her earlier that night), but you had to guess exactly how much. But his eyes, despite everything else, were the one thing Lily truly had trouble with. Hazel and flecked with gold, the eyes of James Potter betrayed his every emotion. She couldn't imagine how he could ever pull off a lie. The sad thing was, she hadn't even noticed them until the fourth or fifth time she had rejected him. She'd looked up into his eyes (a mistake, she had thought in hindsight), and the hurt was evident.

Seeing that hurt was what had changed her opinion of him. Even though he'd kept a smirk on his face, his eyes had betrayed everything, and she had realized that even though he was an idiotic prat, he was one who was capable of incredible emotion. After that moment, she had begun to watch him. She watched the way his eyes shone with happiness and jubliance every time he and his friends pulled a prank, or every time one of their friends had made him laugh at meals. She especially watched the way his eyes still held that hurt every single time she told him "no." And then she watched as the hurt look became deeper as the years wore on, and how they had become guarded and fearful every time he asked her. She wondered what on earth possessed him to continue putting himself through the pain of asking her out. Because he knew the answer. Every time, she knew he knew the answer.

She wondered if it was sheer stubbornness (that was the one thing they had in common), or if it was to prove a point. She wondered if it was simply because she was the only one to tell him no. And secretly, she wondered if it was because he really felt that way about her. Because she knew that if he kept going, one day, she wouldn't be able to say no. Because she knew that she was in serious danger of falling for him. Because she hated the fact that she knew that she already was falling.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

For those who read my other story (which was horrendous, and I was unable to finish), this is my new pen name. My old one was Rowena Paolini, if you're returning. Anywho, I'm really excited about this story. It won't be too long, probably five or six chapters at the most. It's sort of a warm up, if you will, to decide whether or not I'm really going to get into this. I love reviews, and any reviews I do get will hopefully encourage me to continue writing. The more reviews, the more I'll write! Au Revoir, dahlings. 


	2. Sleeping and Waking

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing. Nada. Zip. Wish I did. But don't.

* * *

**_ Chapter Two: Sleeping and Waking_**

* * *

It was at least two in the morning. Lily sat on the couch in the common room facing the embers of the dying fire from earlier in the day. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her chin resting on top. She came down here often to sit and think like this, while the school was sleeping and everything was quiet.

Tonight, she thought about the nightmare she'd just had. It had shaken her more than usual. But on top of that, she was thinking about James Potter. The last time she had done so (it seemed like eons ago), she'd resolved to hate, or at least marginally dislike, him. She knew she'd failed that one. Earlier, when he'd caught her, and subsequently asked her out, she'd realized how weak her resolve had become. She'd barely had the heart to say no. And if that wasn't worrisome enough, before he'd put her down, she felt the jolt of something unknown when he'd held her, and it had made her think about what would happen if she did say yes.

Her thoughts, which had been taking a dangerous turn since right before she'd fallen asleep were interrupted by James Potter- the devil himself. He walked blearily down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, stumbling a bit as he stepped off the staircase. He ran a hand through his already rumpled hair and took in the sight of Lily staring at the fire, and now, staring at him.

As James was taking her in, Lily similarly took him in. His piercing eyes lost none of their intelligence or spark, even though they were blurred from lack of sleep. He wore red and gold checkered pajama pants (a show of Gryffindor pride) and a white t-shirt. Needless to say, the shirt left little to Lily's imagination. She could clearly see the outline of his muscles- he was fit, but not overly so. Lean was a more apt term, Lily thought.

If Lily's approval of James was positive, she didn't outwardly indicate it. James hoped he hadn't annoyed her, which he seemed to be able to do without effort.

"Can't sleep?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope," James chirped, despite his tired appearance. "I never can sleep on the nights building up to Christmas."

"The little kid in you?" Lily replied with a small smile.

"What about you?" James asked. "What's the cause of your insomnia?"

"Nightmares," Lily whispered. _And you._ She didn't add.

"What about?" James prompted softly, walking around to the front of the couch and sitting next to her, but on the other end of the couch.

The distance between them, though technically was ver small, seemed immense to James. She faced the fire completely, cutting herself off physically, mentally, and emotionally from him. Typical Lily. But tonight, it seemed that whatever she had dreamed about had really gotten to her.

"Voldemort," she whispered fearfully. "He killed my family, all my friends... It was all so real." She hid her head in her knees and started to sob softly.

She couldn't figure out why, of all people, she was telling James Potter about her dreams and her fears. He was good at getting people to open up to him, she supposed.

"It always seems so real," she whispered into her knees, speaking more to herself than she was to James.

Lily felt he weight of the couch cushions change as James moved closer. In response, she hugged her knees even more fiercely, and cried even harder. Thinking about her nightmare, her confusion over her feelings for James, and her hope that he wasn't about to try something, she was overwhelmed.

He was sitting right next to her now. Although she couldn't see, James regarded her carefully for several moments before lifting a hand to stroke her hair. The soft caress was soothing for both- for James because he was glad her could do _something_ to make her feel better, and to Lily because the constant, soft touch of his hand on her hair was oddly soothing.

After a while, though neither knew how long, Lily lifted her head. Although her eyes were rimmed with red, she had stopped crying. James wondered at how one nightmare could cause the kind of extreme fear he saw her still-brilliant green eyes.

"Lily," he whispered.

She said nothing.

"Lily," he whispered more forcefully. "What happened?"

For the first time that night, she turned her body entirely towards him, still hugging her knees, leaning her side against the back of the couch.

It took Lily a few moments to speak, but when she did, it was in a low voice. "I told you, Voldemort killed everyone I love..." She trailed off again and hid her face in her knees.

"Shhh," James comforted, trying to soothe her once again.

Lily lifted her head again. "I'm fine," she said in a wavering voice. "I just thought that I'd be better after I'd had the dream a few times."

"Lily," James said, shaking his head, "you're not alone, you know. If you ever... If you want to talk, I'll listen. No one should have to deal with fear alone."

"I just... I know it's not real, but it's so frightening because I know it could happen any time. Every thing is changing," she stopped.

"I know," James agreed. "I know."

They fell silent again. Slowly, Lily got to her feet and turned to go back up to the girls' dormitory. James shifted towards the fire, staring at it, deep in thought. When Lily reached the top of the stairs, she turned around to face the room, and said in a normal voice, "Thanks, James."

Jolted out of his reverie, he looked up at her, startled, and managed, "You're welcome."

With that, Lily went back to bed.

James, however, turned back to the fire. As a Muggle-born, he was beginning to realize, she had even more to fear than he did- and his parents were Aurors.

* * *

"Lily!" Charlotte nearly yelled the next morning.

"Unh, no," Lily muttered from underneath the covers that she'd pulled over her head.

"Lily," Evey said more gently than Charlotte had, but just as firmly, "it's 10:30, for cripe's sake."

Lily muttered something generally unintelligible again, but Charlotte and Evey managed to decipher "sleep" and "Potter."

"Well that's an interesting development, don't you think, Charlotte?" Evey asked loudly.

"Yes," Charlotte replied just as loudly, cottoning on, "interesting development between Lily and James."

Lily sprung out of bed like a rocket, causing her blankets to fly off of her bed and onto the floor.

"What," she said fiercely through gritted teeth, "are you two talking about? Nothing happened last night-- "

"Whoa!" Evey exclaimed.

"We were just trying to get you out of bed. You sleep like the dead, Lil," Charlotte added.

"But while we're on the subject," Evey continued, "what _did_ happen last night?"

"Since something apparently did," Charlotte finished.

"N-nothing happened," Lily muttered to the floor.

"And Severus Snape doesn't have greasy hair," Evey replied. "Something obviously happened."

"I had a nightmare," Lily said, still to the floor, "so I went into the common room. James came down. We talked. I went back to bed. End of story. The end." Lily looked up.

"Did you hear that Evey?" Charlotte asked conspiratorally.

"What, my dear Charlotte?" Evey replied.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"She called him--" Charlotte started.

"No! She didn't-- "

"Oh, yes."

"She really called him-- ?"

"James," they said together.

Lily's eyes, previously on the ceiling, grew round in panic. "No, I-- "

"Oh, please Lily," Evey sighed.

"Be serious," Charlotte agreed.

"Fine," Lily huffed. "What's the big deal?"

"Lily, you haven't called James by his first name..." Charlotte said.

"Ever. You've never called him simply 'James,'" Evey finished.

"You've called him 'Potter,'" Charlotte continued.

"'James Potter,'" Evey included.

"'James Nathaniel Potter.'"

"'Wanker.'"

"'Ass.'"

"'Prat.'"

"'Idiot.'"

"'But never 'James,'" they finished.

"So?" Lily attempted scathingly.

"Lily..." Evey chided.

"Come on," Charlotte agreed.

"What?!" Lily burst out, arms flailing. "What is it you want me to say? You already know what I've got to say."

"We'd like to hear it," mused Charlotte.

"Out loud," Evey added.

"You two are sadists," Lily muttered. Louder, though, and not to the ground, she said, "Fine. I'm falling for James Potter. Shout it to the heavens. After six years I'm doing what I vowed never to do, and what you two predicted I would do. Happy?"

"Yes," the two replied in unison.

"Good. I'm going to shower now. Goodbye ladies."

With that, Lily stalked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Prongs!" Sirius jumped onto his best friend's bed in hopes of getting him out of said bed.

"Ngh," was all James replied, as well as something vaguely like, "Shove off, Padfoot." Or something like that. It was hard to tell.

"Any particular reason you're so sleepy, Jamesie?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"Ngh."

Slightly crestfallen at this response, Sirius climbed off of James's bed. After considering the lump under the covers, he pulled out his wand.

"Levicorpus!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

James was now suspended in the air by his right ankle.

"Let me down you wanker!" James yelled to Sirius, who now sported a wide green.

James immediately dropped back onto his bed with an undignified crash.

"What the hell?" James asked, once he'd righted himself.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sirius said petulantly.

"Well I am now," James grunted while he rolled off his bed. "What is it you wanted?" he finished sarcastically.

"Where you were last night, is what I want to know. Cavorting with a certain red-head?" Sirius's grin widened.

"Certainly not," James grunted again, still slightly dazed from his short fall.

"Really? Because another certain Gryffindor girl says that Miss Red-Head was downstairs with you last night." Although it seemed impossible, the grin got even bigger.

"'Cavorting' isn't the word I'd use--" James started.

"Ha!" Peter interjected as he emerged from the bathroom. "You owe me five sickles, Moony."

"Wha- ?" Remus's head peeked up from under his blankets.

"James was with Lily last night," Peter stated triumphantly.

"Oh." Remus's head disappeared back under the covers.

"Yes, but--" James started again, only to be interrupted by Sirius this time.

"So what happened last night Prongs?"

"I was trying to tell you," James huffed.

"Jeez," Sirius pouted. "No need to get snippy."

James sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went down to the common room. Lily was down there. She looked upset. We talked for awhile. She went to bed. I went to bed. End of story."

Sirius gave him a penatrating look. "That's an incredibly dull story, Prongs."

"You think?"

"High disappointing."

"Indubitably."

"Smart," Remus called faintly from under his blankets.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked. "Last night would have been the perfect opportunity for Jamesie to--"

"Ruin his chances with Lily?" Remus finished for him as he sat up.

"No, Moony," Sirius argued. "For him to make a decisive move romantically--"

"That would drive Lily away--" Remus finished for him again.

"She'd find it romantic," Sirius blurted out quickly in a successful attempt to finish his own thought.

Remus disagreed. "She'd find it offensive."

"I agree," James cut back into his own conversation.

"Really?" Remus and Sirius asked at almost the same time.

"Yeah... She was really upset last night. If I had tried anything... she'd hate me right now."

"Wow," Peter added, beginning to feel left out. "Grown up much, James. You know Moony--"

"I'll pay you later, Pete." He turned back James. "I think youv'e done it."

"Done what?" Sirius asked. "I wasn't aware he'd accomplished anything."

"Shut up, Padfoot. James, what did Lily say to you?"

"I dunno... She told me about a nightmare she had and I tried to comfort her. Then, right before she went into the girls' dormitory, she told me 'thank you.' That was it." James thought for a moment. "That was it."

I looked like a lightbulb had gone off in Remus's head. "We need to have a conference with Charlotte and Evey."

"Why?" the other three boys asked.

"We just do. James, when we get to lunch, get Lily to leave. You can go with her if you want, or stay- it doesn't matter. But she can't be there, got it?"

"If you say so Moony."

The boys dispersed, leaving James alone to think about Lily- how to get her to leave during lunch and what had happened last night. The leading topic in his mind was last night. Something just didn't fit. She'd never opened up to him like that in any terms, and certainly not on the scale she had last night. On top of that, he'd never seen anyone become so frightened by a mere dream. He'd never seen anyone become so consumed by the fear of a possible future. Then again, he'd never met anyone else quite like Lily Evans.

Thinking back on it, he wished he'd done a better job of comforting her. He could have said something more, said that everything would turn out alright in the end. But he had been caught so off-guard by her vulnerabilty last night, he couldn't think of anything to say. He _always_ knew what to say. Except, with her, apparently. He also never managed to say the right thing with her.

James sighed and headed for the door. No need to figure Lily out on an empty stomach. Wait- that reminded him. How was he going to get Lily to leave lunch?

Almost immediately, he thought of a plan. She wouldn't like it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Well. I hope you all liked this one. Sorry it took so long! My computer committed suicide... and that's about it. This thing has been completely written out for the last week, and we finally hooked a new computer up a couple days ago.

Reviews would be very, very lovely, you know. I've decided to play a little game with them, as well. The sixth person to review this chapter will get a little cameo in the next chapter (See how desperate I am? I'm BRIBING you all)! Also- thanks to returning readers- I hope I haven't disappointed!

One more thing: I'll be re-formatting the first chapter, and fixing a few grammatical mistakes. Nothing major, but if you want, go back and read!

Love you dahlings!


End file.
